The present invention relates to a method of making a casting part assembly for casting parts such as by an investment or lost foam casting process.
Some part assemblies with multiple cast parts have one cast part which is separate, but coupled to and movable with respect to a second cast part. Such an assembly may require that three separate parts be made by a lengthy casting process, then welding two of the parts together around the movable part. A simpler method of making such a part assembly is desired.